


Sex Education

by GravityDidIt



Series: Tumblr Fics [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deep Throating, Exhibitionism, Facial, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Sexual Training, Training, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityDidIt/pseuds/GravityDidIt
Summary: Derek is taught a Hands-on Sexual Education by his dad and a few volunteers.





	Sex Education

Everyone says that finding your mate will be amazing. Your heart stops for a second and then beats in time with the one you are destined to be with. For Derek this happened when he was seven years old. Everyone thought it was the cutest thing….Derek was scared. For as long as he could remember (since he was five) when he asked what it was like to have a mate his parents told him that he would want to love and take care of them and they in return. Derek had just passed second grade he had no idea how to take care of a baby, they didn't teach you that until like fourth grade. But he asked his nana, and his aunties, and his mom, and his dad, and baby Stiles’ mother, any and everyone that he thought would be able to teach him so he could perform as a good mate.

Now at fourteen Derek is in the same boat. He is truly feeling the effects of puberty and he realizes that one day he and Stiles will more than likely have….you know….sex. And that thought makes him hard. But when Stiles is old enough to be able to do these things with Derek, well Derek wants to be able to take care of his mate. He’s tried research, well porn, but that only leads him to a rabbit hole of jacking off and realizing that it doesn’t teach him anything. But lucky for him, the Hale men have his back.

Derek is taught how to give head by his dad. “Now Derek, before you try and suck my cock. I’m going to go ahead and blow you first.” Derek nods, excited to get his dick sucked. They are both naked already, the joys of a werewolf household. Derek sits on his bed and his dad gets on his knees. He spreads Derek’s legs as far as he needs to to fit his wide shoulder between them. “Now Derek, remember that Oral sex is still sex.” Derek’s dad grabs on to his cock strokes it a little, letting precum leak out and bead at the tip. “As such foreplay is still important.” Papa Hale demonstrates on Derek as he explain. “Rub the thighs, to focus the attention and nerves on the lower body.” He says massaging Derek’s thighs, relaxing him and making the boy feel hot. “The inner thighs are especially sensitive so don’t be afraid to lick, kiss or even nip at the skin.” He drags the tip of his tongue in a line from the middle of the inner thigh to Derek’s groin. Derek groans at the feeling, his stomach flips at the sensation. A gentle bight makes him curl his toes. The precum leaks down his cock. “Once he is ready you are good to take the cock in to your mouth. Now be very careful to watch out for your teeth, and don’t be afraid to get creative with your tongue.” Papa Hale licks up Derek’s dick, following the rivulet of precum to the tip and then taking the teenage cock into his mouth. Derek is engulfed in wet heat and suction, he comes in less then ten seconds, his dad swallowing the watery cum.

“Okay Derek.” His dad stands up and strokes his hard cock. Derek licks his lips at seeing the large piece in front of his face. Derek reaches up and strokes it but his dad pulls away before Derek can get his mouth on it. Then he hears footsteps. In his doorway a shirtless werewolf stands, the smell of Alpha and arousal is thick. Derek’s teenage refractory period kicks in as his cock hardens.

image  
“Deucalion is over to visit so you are going to practice on him.” Derek swallows.

“Yes, sir.” Deucalion smirks at that and stalks forward. His eyes are predatory and on Derek. The alpha’s voice is low and has a rasp that gives Derek goosebumps.

“I’m honored to be your practice partner, Derek.” They wait for an awkward few seconds before Derek realizes that he should be doing something. He quickly walks over to Deucalion and gets on his knees. He looks to his dad for confirmation.

“Derek remember you are here to please your partner. You look to him for reassurance on what your doing.” Derek nods and then looks up at Deucalion.

“I-uh…Is this good?” The man smiles, charmed by Derek’s naiveté. Derek begins working on the belt. His hands fumble a bit but he gets the clasp undone, and quickly follows up with the bottom to Deucalion’s jeans and zipper. Derek takes the underwear and jeans down to the alpha’s ankles in one swoop.

“Eager, are we?” Deucalion’s cock bobs in the air. Its long, not as thick as his dad’s but long, and with a slight upward curve. Derek stares at it for a while, the white creamy color, with darker veins raised up on it’s surface, this pinkish head. Derek wants to taste it. He forgets all about the foreplay his dad taught him about and puts the head of Deucalion’s dick in his mouth. The man hisses in pleasure as Derek rubs his tongue on the bottom of the head. Deucalion’s hand comes up, he works his fingers into the black locks of Derek’s hair. Derek’s cock twitches each time the older man pulls on his hair. He takes more of the cock into his mouth and begins to bob his head up and down. Deucalion moans and begins to minutely thrust his hips. “He has some natural talent.” Derek’s entire body heats up at hearing the praise.

“He is a Hale.” He hears his dad answer. “Try to go deeper, lets see if he can take it.”

“Derek, I’m going to thrust deeper into your mouth this time, okay.” Derek hums an affirmative, the vibrations making the older wolf thrust earlier than he meant. Regaining his control Deucalion slowly adds his cock into Derek’s mouth. Inch by inch Deucalion’s disappears into Derek’ until the teenager’s nose is buried in his pubic hair. “Holy shit.”Derek tries desperately not to choke with his throat full of cock but he gags. He pulls off quickly but Deucalion’s hands don’t allow his cock to leave Derek mouth, though it no longer occupies the boy’s throat. Derek breathes hard around the cock in his mouth and then tries again. This times Deucalion grabs Derek by the ears and thrust his cock into the teenager’s throat, and then pulls back, and then thrusts again, he fucks Derek’s face, spit runs downs Derek’s chin, his cock dribbles precum. Derek isn’t sure how long he allows himself to be used but Deucalion pulls out on last time and asks. “Has he had a load on his face yet?”

“No.” Derek’s father answers as he shakes his head.

“May I be the first?” Derek nods his consent, seeing that, so does his dad. Deucalion works his cock with one hand while using the other to hold Derek still. When he comes Derek is reminded of the bukkake videos he watched not to long ago…but the amount he saw was from 12 guys on one. Deucalion comes enough that he could match all of that. When the werewolf finally stops coming, Derek is covered in white spunk, his face, his chest, his hair, even his hard cock. Derek’s dad whistles at the image of his son.

“Were you backed up?” His dad asks.

“No, its apart of being an alpha.” Deucalion explains with a cocky grin. He looks down and sees Derek’s hard cock. “When you teach him how to use that.” He gestures to Derek’s twitching dick. “I would like to be his practice partner again.”


End file.
